This invention relates to mobile music racks of the type that transport and hold percussion instruments such as drums, cymbals, bells, xylophones, chimes, gongs, etc.
Typically, mobile field racks are used by marching bands and other musicians on marching fields at sporting or other such events. Some of these racks have been made so that they would be stationary and some have had wheels. Typically, users of the wheeled models have had problems transporting them to the place where the game is being played, as for use on the field during a halftime band performance. The racks are too wide and clumsy to handle to be transported easily, for example, in a school bus, even with a rear loading door. Another problem has been that the stands holding the percussion instruments do not typically attach firmly enough to the rack system and tend to loosen, etc. And there have been further problems attaching and using specific instruments, e.g., bass drums.
A primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide an improved system for a mobile field rack that holds a multiplicity of percussion instruments. It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that permits a number of percussionist to play at the same time. It is still another object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system which is easily transported. It is yet another object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system which is stable and comprises a distinct upper and lower framework which may be independently adjusted. It is an even further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system which utilizes a two-point clamping system for improved securing of the instruments.
A further primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide such a system which is efficient, inexpensive, and handy. Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following descriptions.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, it provides a mobile percussion rack system comprising, in combination: a rack for supporting a plurality of percussion instruments; wherein such rack comprises a substantially-longitudinal first arrangement; wheels, having axles, for stably supporting such rack when such axles are in a transverse position; a rotator structured and arranged to rotate such axles into a longitudinal position in-line with such rack; wherein a narrow package for non-use transport of such rack system may be provided when such rack comprises such first arrangement and such axles are rotated into such longitudinal position. And it provides such a system wherein such rack further comprises end elements structured and arranged to place such rack in a non-longitudinal second arrangement. It further provides such a system wherein such rack further comprises a center section having: at least one first upper bar; at least one first lower bar.
In addition, it provides such a system wherein such end elements further comprise: a right section comprising at least one second upper bar and at least one second lower bar; a left section comprising at least one third upper bar and at least one third lower bar. And it provides such a system further comprising at least one height adjuster for adjusting the height of such center section. Also, it provides such a system further comprising at least one height adjuster for adjusting the height of such left section and such right section. And it provides such a system further comprising a vertical bracket attachable to both one such upper bar and one such lower bar, wherein such vertical bracket is structured and arranged to assist attachment of percussion instruments to such vertical bracket. It also provides such a system further comprising a horizontal bracket attachable at two places to one such upper bar, wherein such horizontal bracket is structured and arranged to assist attachment of percussion instruments to such horizontal bracket.
Moreover, this invention provides such a system wherein such center section, such left section and such right section are structured and arranged to provide two-point support of the percussion instruments. And it provides such a system wherein such rotator comprises: a right corner assembly; a left corner assembly; wherein such right corner assembly is structured and arranged to allow such right section to swivel in either direction such that such right section may be placed adjacent to and in about a longitudinal alignment with such center section; wherein such left corner assembly is structured and arranged to allow such left section to swivel in either direction such that such left section may be placed adjacent to and in about a longitudinal alignment with such center section. It further provides such a system wherein: such wheels further comprise four individual wheels, separated into a first two-wheel assembly and a second two-wheel assembly, each two-wheel assembly having a first independent rotating vertical axle and each wheel having a second independent vertical rotating axle; wherein one of each respective such first independent rotating vertical axles is attached to a respective such corner assembly; wherein such right corner assembly is structured and arranged to allow such first independent rotating vertical axle to swivel in either direction such that such two-wheel assembly may rotate a full 360 degrees; and wherein such left corner assembly is structured and arranged to allow such first independent rotating vertical axle to swivel in either direction such that such two-wheel assembly may rotate a full 360 degrees; and wherein such second independent vertical rotating axle is structured and arranged such that such wheels may rotate a full 360 degrees; whereby, such two-wheel assemblies may be rotated to be transversely positioned to such center section for stably supporting such rack system or rotated to be longitudinally positioned to such center section to facilitate a narrow package for non-use transport of such rack system.
Even in addition, it provides such a system further comprising at least one brake for blocking such wheels from moving. And it provides such a system wherein such end elements may be rotated outward to allow more room for multiple musicians to utilize the rack system without affecting the rack system wheelbase. It also provides such a system further comprising a bass drum holder structured and arranged to: be placed on the rack system at about a 45 degree angle; have an adjustable cross-bar structure; and allow such bass drum to rest flat against such cross-bar structure. Also, it provides such a system further comprising a plurality of percussion instruments attached to such rack. And it provides such a system wherein: such rack further comprises a center section, a right section, a left section, a right corner assembly, a left corner assembly, a left wheel assembly, a right wheel assembly, wherein such right wheel assembly comprises such right corner assembly and such left wheel assembly comprises such left corner assembly; wherein such center section is attached to such right corner assembly and such left corner assembly; wherein such right section is attached to such right corner assembly; wherein such left section is attached to such left corner assembly; wherein such right corner assembly is structured and arranged to allow such right section to swivel in either direction such that such right section may be placed adjacent to and in about a longitudinal alignment with such center section; and wherein such left corner assembly is structured and arranged to allow such left section to swivel in either direction such that such left section may be placed adjacent to and in about a longitudinal alignment with such center section. It also provides such a system wherein: such left corner assembly further comprises a locking bolt structured and arranged to stop swivel movement of such left section; and such right corner assembly further comprises a locking bolt structured and arranged to stop swivel movement of such right section.
Even moreover, according to a preferred embodiment thereof, this invention provides a mobile percussion rack system comprising, in combination: a rack for supporting a plurality of percussion instruments; wherein such rack comprises a substantially-longitudinal first arrangement; wheels, having axles, for stably supporting such rack when such axles are in a transverse position; a rotator structured and arranged to rotate such axles into a longitudinal position in-line with such rack; wherein a narrow package for non-use transport of such rack system may be provided when such rack comprises such first arrangement and such axles are rotated into such longitudinal position; wherein such rack further comprises end elements structured and arranged to place such rack in a non-longitudinal second arrangement; wherein such rack further comprises a center section having at least one first upper bar, at least one first lower bar; wherein such end elements further comprise a right section comprising at least one second upper bar, at least one second lower bar; a left section comprising at least one third upper bar, at least one third lower bar; at least one height adjuster for adjusting the height of such center section; at least one height adjuster for adjusting the height of such left section, and such right section; a vertical bracket attachable to both one such upper bar and one such lower bar, wherein such vertical bracket is structured and arranged to assist attachment of percussion instruments to such vertical bracket; and a horizontal bracket attachable at two places to one such upper bar, wherein such horizontal bracket is structured and arranged to assist attachment of percussion instruments to such horizontal bracket; wherein such center section, such left section and such right section are structured and arranged to provide two-point support of the percussion instruments; wherein such rotator comprises a right corner assembly, and a left corner assembly; wherein such right corner assembly is structured and arranged to allow such right section to swivel in either direction such that such right section may be placed adjacent to and in about a longitudinal alignment with such center section; wherein such left corner assembly is structured and arranged to allow such left section to swivel in either direction such that such left section may be placed adjacent to and in about a longitudinal alignment with such center section; wherein such wheels further comprise four individual wheels, separated into a first two-wheel assembly and a second two-wheel assembly, each two-wheel assembly having a first independent rotating vertical axle and each wheel having a second independent vertical rotating axle; wherein one of each respective such first independent rotating vertical axles is attached to a respective such corner assembly; wherein such right corner assembly is structured and arranged to allow such first independent rotating vertical axle to swivel in either direction such that such two-wheel assembly may rotate a full 360 degrees; wherein such left corner assembly is structured and arranged to allow such first independent rotating vertical axle to swivel in either direction such that such two-wheel assembly may rotate a full 360 degrees; and wherein such second independent vertical rotating axle is structured and arranged such that such wheels may rotate a full 360 degrees; whereby, such two-wheel assemblies may be rotated to be transversely positioned to such center section for stably supporting such rack system or rotated to be longitudinally positioned to such center section to facilitate a narrow package for non-use transport of such rack system; and wherein such end elements may be rotated outward to allow more room for multiple musicians to utilize the rack system without affecting the rack system wheelbase.
Additionally, this invention provides such a system further comprising: at least one brake for blocking such wheels from moving; and a bass drum holder structured and arranged to be placed on the rack system at about a 45 degree angle, have an adjustable cross-bar structure, and allow such bass drum to rest flat against such cross-bar structure. And ti provides such a system further comprising a plurality of percussion instruments attached to such rack.